


Answers

by SweetSaturn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I don't know how this happened, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Probably full of mistakes, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSaturn/pseuds/SweetSaturn
Summary: After hundreds of years silent evenings became a habit.





	Answers

The day raven didn't came Keyleth goes to Vasselheim.  
She waits until lights in Zephrah's homes start to go out and transports in the gardens of Birthheart district.

The road to Raven's Crest is painfully familiar to her, and in rays of setting sun Keyleth goes to the temple not paying attention to her surroundings.  
Nothing changes anyway.

She knows that she's waiting for her.

The woman in a veil greets her with a small nod.  
"He will be back tomorrow."  
Keyleth doesn't answer.  
"Let's go."

They sit in silence and watch as steam rises from cups.  
Keyleth has questions, but she never tried to ask them. She knows that Lieve has answers.  
She's afraid of them.

She's afraid that she wouldn't have reasons to return here.

Most of all she wants to never return here.  
She hates this place, this woman with her obligatory tea and her non-compassion.

She doesn't know how she would live without this.

After hundreds of years silent evenings became a habit.

Leaving this place is always strange. Keyleth thanks Lieve for tea, Lieve promises to save some mint for the next time.  
Too easy, as if they're friends.

While saying goodbyes something inside Keyleth breaks and she can't breathe. It would be so simple to ask a question right now.

"He will return as long as you need it."

She leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you find any mistakes


End file.
